Diamon Eyes
by Prongs'LilyFlower
Summary: What made James fall for Lily? when James really does make a move towards what they both want, does Lily stop it and let the opportunity pass her by? ONESHOT last min thing. FLUFF!


**Diamond Eyes**

James had always had a thing for Lily, but Lily had never had a thing for James. Well, not at the start anyway.

Whenever James spoke to Lily, he always came out with the wrong thing to say, always seemed to come out with some comment that made him look big headed, making her hatred for him run even deeper.

I guess it all started when James finally admitted to himself that he was in fact very fond of Lily Evans.

He often stared deep into those eyes that only blazed anger at him.

He loved Lily's eyes, along with her fiery red hair that matched her fiery red temper.

Her eyes always expressed her emotions so deeply, for example; when she was angry (and most of the times she was…with James) you could see the emotion of her anger swirling in those diamond eyes, and when he watched her laughing with her friends, they shone with happiness.

Also the one time he saw Lily Evans cry (even though she didn't notice him watching her) he saw the pain run deep within those diamond eyes and nothing but a dull and empty aura seemed to surround her.

He remembers when he saw her crying, it was only last year. When she found out that Death Eaters had murdered her parents.

He remembered how he wanted to wrap her up in his arms and hold her, make her happy again.

He wanted to rid her of the pain she was feeling, because it broke his heart to watch.

He would have done anything to see her angry at him again with the fire blazing out of her crystal orbs, or laughing with her friends, throwing her head back laugh that sweet laugh she has.

It was the only thing that broke his 'hard man' exterior.

James never let anything get him down; he always resolved his problems with anger.

Sirius too, they were the more "tough" Marauders that are often why the girls went for them.

Apart from the fact that James was charming, funny, a Quidditch player- let alone he captain- he was well built and had the "tough man" act that had even more girls throwing themselves at his feet.

**oOOooOoOoOooOOoOooOO**

Anyway, time moved on, and Lily slowly started to get back to her normal self.

The light in her eyes started to come back, and she even started snapping at James again.

Sirius had been getting annoyed with James over the last two days over the stupid fact of what his favourite colour was.

'…But I don't understand! That is the worst colour ever! I mean seriously Prongs, green?'

'Yes, and its not that bad. Plants are green and the give us the oxygen we need to _survive_.' James told him starting to get slightly annoyed.

Sirius opened his mouth ready to argue but Remus beat him to it.

'Before this becomes anymore annoying than it already is, can we carry it on some other time? I have Ancient Ruins to get to'

Sirius gave him a scathing look.

'Me and Petey are off to Muggle Studies' and they all went separate ways.

James had a period free and started making his way towards the Griffindor common room.

As he turned the corner he walked straight into Lily Evans, knocking the books out of her hand and almost sending her flying, of course he grabbed her before she fell to the floor.

'Honestly Potter, you really should look where you are going' She snapped, bending down to retrieve her books.

James bent down beside her and picked up a couple before handing them to her.

_Now James just apologise and be on your way, you need to show Lily the _mature_ side of you._

'And there is me thinking that you couldn't keep away' He grinned, leaning casually against the wall whilst her anger built up.

_Yea…I never could follow my thoughts._

He saw the anger creep into Lily's eyes as she started ranting on about how obnoxious and big headed he was.

Soon enough though James had lost himself in her crystal orbs and not really paying much attention to what she was saying.

'…Do you? Potter? Potter? Are you even listening to me?'

Stop staring at her lips and look at her face come one now James. DON'T RUIN THIS!

But before James knew what he was doing he had pulled Lily in for a gentle kiss.

He pressed his lips gently against hers and slowly tried to deepen it.

To his surprise, and hers, she did not stop him.

Moments later when they broke apart Lily seemed lost for words.

She stood there in shock, her mouth opening and closing. She was speechless.

She looked at James and for a nanosecond they caught each other's eye.

Then she turned and walked away, but not quickly enough to hide the small smile that had crept onto Lily's lips.

James was ecstatic and from that day on he always had the hope that maybe one day she would go out with him.

Of course a month later and the arguing still continuing James started to lose that hope and slowly started to get depressed by the fact that he would never get the girl of his dreams.

Of course he never showed this, he just flirted back with the girls that threw themselves at him, hoping Lily would notice and become INSANELY jealous.

_Keep dreaming!_

**OOoooOoOoOooOOoOooOO**

After another Marauder night out to Hogsmead, the fate of both Lily and James had been decided.

All four Marauders were making their drunken way through the corridors after just getting back from Hogsmead trying to keep their giggles quiet and not fall over.

Remus, the more sober one of them all was looking at the Marauders map deciding which way to go.

'One day' James said rather loudly, receiving a "shush" from Remus 'I am going to make Lily Evans fall in wove lith me, I mean lo- love with me. I will spell out her name in the stars, or make my owl sing love songs to her.' He smiled rather proud with both ideas.

'Cough Nancy boy cough' Sirius teased.

Sirius remembering that James' favourite colour was green, after being reminded by the ugly green colour of a lady's dress in a portrait decided to start that convocation again.

In James' state he could probably get it out of him, or just wind him up.

'Prongs is green still you favourite colour?'

'Yes Padfoot and it always will be ok?' He said sternly

'But, why? I mean look green is the colour of _Slytherin _that's a good enough reason to _hate_ it. Green is also the colour of envy!' Sirius argued proudly.

'Drop it Padfoot he is not going to change his mind. He likes the colour and that's that. Just because you like the colour pink doesn't mean _everyone_ has to.' Remus interjected.

Again Sirius sent him a scathing look.

'Gees you could stand up for _me_ for once y'know' Sirius pouted.

Next to them Peter started giggling like a little girl making Sirius start giggling, whom meant James, started giggling and after a few moments all four of them were holding onto each other with laughter, even though none of them knew what was so funny.

They managed to get through the castle fairly easily without being noticed. When the 4 of them were standing on the 5th floor James decided to go to the astronomy tower.

Remus argued that he would be caught, but James was stubborn and was getting "drunkenly" depressed about Lily.

James opened the door to the astronomy tower and was greeted by a couple making out, which guiltily jumped apart.

'Sick' James spat and walked off.

He decided to go back to the Griffindor common room in the end, as it was now 12:30pm.

**OooooOoOoOooOOoOooOO**

After entering - well more like collapsing - into the common room James saw that there was only Sirius and Lily talking in the corner and everyone else had gone to bed.

He staggered over to the two; where Sirius was talking almost seriously and Lily looked liked she was trying to stop herself from laughing.

'…But seriously, if love is blind then why is lingerie so popular? All the girls wear it' Sirius told her.

At that moment James gave a small cough and took a step forward, almost falling over.

'Oh Merlin, are _all_ of you lot drunk?' Lily asked James with amusement dancing in her eyes.

'Pad, please can u meave le so I can have a walk tith Lily' James said very seriously

'You want to talk with her?' Sirius asked. James nodded his head but quickly stopped, as everything seemed to spin twice as fast as it already is. 'Okay but Prongs…why did someone put an "S" in the word "LISP"? That's just cruel' and without waiting for an answer he got up and left.

But as Sirius walked away neither of them noticed the smirk on his handsome face, or weather he _really _left the room.

Lily quickly looked down at her work and started scribbling away.

'Can you make it quick Potter I need to get this done'?

James sat on the sofa opposite her and started fidgeting with his hands.

'Lily…I need help. I think there is something _wrong_ with me' He said like it was one of the most absurd thing he had ever said.

'Really? What's wrong? Do you want me to take you to the hospital wing?'

'No. But for so long now I have liked you. Whenever I try to show you the real me, I come out with some witty comment that makes me look like a total prat.' James was speaking so clearly now he didn't know if the alcohol had worn off, but by the way his head was spinning and felt he could say _anything_ obviously meant it hadn't. Right?

'James-' Lily started

'No let me carry on. You know what my first though is when I walk into a room?' He didn't wait for a reply 'I immediately start to wonder where you are. I have an immediate reaction that makes me want to always keep you safe. Whenever a Slytherin says anything to you, I immediately want to jump in and stick up for you, protect you. I want to make them feel inferior to you, because they _are!_

'When I sit in class I sit and watch you, and every time I try to move my head away it snaps back to you. I'm telling you its like a magnet, watch…' He turns his head away from her and slowly he turns to look back at her again.

She sees the pain and longing in his eyes and realises that she has been kidding herself for far to long.

It's the smile that she hasn't been able to get out of her head, and when she watches him mess up his hair like he is doing now she longs to run her hands through it.

Since the day he kissed her, not once has he asked her out, and she has had to stand back when the girls throw themselves at him, and it hurt her to see what she had let slip through her fingers.

That day when he caught her, before kissing her, she longer to have him wrap those strong-arms around her again.

'James…why did you stop asking me out?' She looked down at her work, trying to stop the tears from falling.

She had noticed him flirting even more with his fan club, throwing himself into his pranks.

To Lily he looked happier than he had ever been, laughing with his friends, playing pranks on the Slytherins and training harder at Quidditch.

Once or twice Lily went and sat far back in the stands watching him train by himself.

She sees his passion when he was on the broom; it looked like he was free, problem free and happy.

If only she wasn't afraid of heights she would have definitely taken up Quidditch herself.

'Because I decided I didn't want to make you angry with me. For so long you have hated me, and now it just hurts to think that I am the only thing that makes you angry. I don't want to hurt you; I don't want to be the reason you don't smile. I decided to watch you smiling from afar, and seeing you happy makes me happy' He shrugged his shoulders and slouched, he looked like he was on the verge of giving up.

'I guess the one thing I knew that would make me happy most of all, I was determined I didn't need. Then when I realised I did it, the chance had passed me buy.'

He looked at her with a puzzled expression.

'And what was that?' He asked

'You' she whispered and the tears fell from her eyes.

James only just caught what she said and his headshot up and eyes searched her face.

He knelt beside her and lifter her chin to face him.

'You are the one thing I have needed for so long. And we don't want this opportunity to pass us now do we?' He smiled and as he looked into her eyes he saw the pain evaporate and happiness shine from them.

He kissed her gently and she kissed back.

It was their kiss; one kiss, which held the limitless love it, was born of. One kiss, one touch, one eternal moment in time.

When they broke apart both were grinning like Cheshire cats.

It was the happiest either of them had been n a long time.

'Thank you' Lily whispered and pecked him in the lips 'I will see you in the morning, goodnight James'

And with that Lily stood up and made her way towards the staircase, leaving James thrilled beyond belief.

It was at that moment they both knew that they existed for each other.

OooooOoOoOooOOoOooOO 

Too overjoyed neither of them noticed Sirius hiding behind the curtain.

He had been the one who gave James confuddlement whisky instead of anything alcoholic. It was a potion made to taste just like fire whisky and make people feel drunk, making them feel dizzy and stumble around, but the fact was their minds were perfectly clear.

Sirius and James had got a whole load from Zonko's joke shop, but James had forgotten about them.

It was also Sirius who told Moony and Wormtail to go to bed whilst he stalled Lily until Prongs came back.

It was that night that Sirius realised just how in love his best friend was with the fiery red head, and just how much she loved him.

And when he saw Lily leave for her dormitory he realised just why James' favourite colour was green.

Green was the colour of Lily's Diamond eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey this was just a last minute thing to take my mind off my other fic for a moment. **

**Let me know what you think.**

**review and make me REALLY happy **

**they will be returned.**

**PLF**

**xXx**


End file.
